


Eros, Agape, Storge

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Incest, M/M, justifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Luke loves Ben too much.





	Eros, Agape, Storge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Not intended to be underage but could be read that way, hence CNTW.

Luke remembers telling his father to let go of his hate. That seems laughable now. Years of research, questions to the right people, records almost buried forever on Naboo, these painted a far different picture of his father than anything he could have dreamed. Anakin didn't fall out of hatred. He fell out of loving his wife too much, and his obsession with protecting her and their child. Children. Had there been only one child, Luke knows how different the galaxy would be today. His father fell for love, and Luke nearly did the same, and now....

Ben is the best and the worst of the two souls Luke loved most. Luke knows he spends too much time observing his nephew's quicksilver angers, the brilliant twists of his mind, and his pricklebear-fear of rejection, and sussing out which trait came from which parent. He gets so lost in where the child came from that he misses the man he's becoming, until with a breathless speed, Ben is in front of him, curious and hurt and utterly himself.

It started with love. Luke has been hugging this bundle of energy since the day he was born. Hugging him now is no different. It wasn't. It shouldn't have been. It began with love, and tilted sideways. Ben has always been afraid of rejection, and he's always been precocious, and Luke has known the bitter storms of adolescence surging nightly in his own past. He offered advice and patience, and a kind ear. Ben wanted more, wants more. Luke can't, shouldn't, but here they are. Ben is the one person Luke loves most since that first hug all those years ago, and he can deny him nothing.

Love is patient and kind and terrible. Love tore down the galaxy, tore down the Jedi, almost tore Luke down before when Vader threatened the people Luke loved. It tears at him now. A Jedi must be beyond all attachments, but they whisper endearments in the darkness as they wrestle in sweet bliss. A Jedi cannot hold one person's life more dear than another's, but he is holding Ben now, listening to his heart. The Force alone knows a Jedi or anyone else should not take his sister's son to his bed, kiss him senseless, or bend down on his knees to swallow the youth deep into his mouth. Love might be learning to open his throat, or rest a warm hand under Ben's testes, slipping one finger back and between his cheeks as Ben is writhing with pleasure. Love might be Ben's firm, knowing hand on Luke, stroking him the way Luke likes very much, watching each other's eyes until Luke clenches his shut as he comes. Love might be the stale sweat smell as they curl together, and it might be waking together just before dawn, Luke oiling himself thoroughly before his first good, hot push into Ben's tight body. Luke is far less sure about the hints of darkness he feels inside Ben's mind as they find their rhythm, and he worries their love is the reason those dark edges are growing.

He knows this is love. He also knows his father fell for love and the galaxy fell for the sake of that love. This time will be different, Luke tells himself at the end of another day, and as Ben follows him back to his hut again at dusk, they both fall a little more.


End file.
